


Изгоняющий монстров

by Allora



Series: Монстроцикл [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постпятый сезон. Очередная аномалия, очередное нарушение Железного Правила Беккера и что из этого вышло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Изгоняющий монстров

**Author's Note:**

> Одно сюжетное допущение - Дэнни Куинн вернулся и влился в новый ЦИА.  
> Завязка обозначена в высшей степени туманно, кто все эти люди в первой части - автор не в курсе;  
> обоснуй сюжетный сдох, поэтому логика и обоснование многих сюжетных ходов, особенно в завязке, покрыты мраком тайны;  
> обоснуй физиологический тоже мог повредиться;  
> в тексте для кого-нибудь может обнаружиться ООС, как минимум Беккера, как максимум - всех, кроме Рекса.
> 
> Примечание: к миру Разговорчиков отношения не имеет

Первая мысль, которая пришла Дэнни Куинну в голову, когда он вообще смог думать, была: «Беккер был прав». Редкий случай, когда он согласился с железным правилом, регулярно всеми нарушаемым: «Мы не проходим через аномалии никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах». Ну вот, снова нарушили. В очередной раз махнув рукой на правила и осторожность. И теперь, с трудом приходя в себя после хорошего удара по голове, Дэнни с правилами соглашался. Только вот было уже поздно.  
\- Куинн?  
Голос Беккера справа. Судя по хрипотце – он тоже только пришел в себя. Дэнни попытался повернуться на голос, попутно открывая глаза, для чего потребовались усилия. Глаза-то открылись, а вот повернуться не вышло. Он лежал на каменном холодном полу, на животе, руки связаны за спиной так, что не шевельнуть и пальцем, ноги тоже стянуты накрепко. Открытые глаза не принесли новой информации – судя по абсолютной темноте, находились они в полностью закрытом помещении. И судя по слышимости, помещение относительно небольшое.  
\- Куинн! – в голосе Беккера, уже справившегося с хрипотцой, теперь звучала неподдельная тревога.  
\- Живой, - отозвался Дэнни, медленно перенося вес тела на правый бок. Как младенец в кроватке, который только учится переворачиваться. – Еще кто-нибудь…?  
\- Мы тут вдвоем.  
Дэнни, наконец, сумел перевернуться на спину. Видеть он больше не стал, но лежать лицом вверх было значительно приятнее, чем упираясь носом в камень. Правда, теперь предупреждающе заныли стянутые за спиной руки.  
\- До того, как меня вырубили, я видел Хиггса и Мэдсона, им удалось уйти обратно. Аномалию они блокировали. Хоть кто-то вспомнил о правилах.  
Судя по звукам, Беккер лежал совсем рядом, на правом боку, и пытался освободить руки… что еще можно делать с такими явными усилиями в их положении. Хорошая мысль. Дэнни вдохнул поглубже, – а воздух не спертый, вентиляция работает, - раскачался, помогая себе скрученными руками, и тоже перевернулся на бок, на левый. Теперь они лежали почти вплотную друг к другу, и он чувствовал на своем лице прерывистое горячее дыхание – капитан действительно пытался справиться с путами, и это отнимало силы. Дэнни попытался пошевелить руками.  
\- Это веревки, - сообщил Беккер, не прерываясь. – Растягиваются, но слабо. На совесть зафиксировали.  
\- Кто это был?  
\- Куинн, я еще не понял, куда мы попали, а ты спрашиваешь, кто это был. Прости, недосуг было интервью брать!  
На них навалились сразу, как только они вышли из аномалии. Будто ждали. Нападающих было слишком много, и Дэнни не успел отследить, что происходит рядом, был занят стряхиванием с себя чьего-то упорного, тяжелого и агрессивного тела. Успел увидеть, как Беккер отбивается от троих сразу, но кто были эти трое и как конкретно выглядели, у него в сознании не отложилось. Удар по голове вывел его из строя надолго, теперь она неприятно гудела, и его мутило. Сотрясение, наверняка… «Было бы, что сотрясать», - подумал он со злостью на собственную дурость. Кто первым полез в аномалию-то…  
\- Черт, - выдохнул Беккер куда-то в бровь Дэнни. – Это канаты какие-то.  
\- Передохни.  
\- Некогда.

К сожалению, он оказался прав и на этот раз. Времени не хватило. Когда вслед за грохотом металла темноту разрезал ослепительный, как Дэнни показалось, луч света, он успел разглядеть каменные стены и бетонный пол, а больше вокруг ничего и не было. Однако ни разглядывать апартаменты, ни завести интеллектуальную беседу им не дали - выволокли наружу, предварительно сняв путы с ног и накинув на головы непроницаемые для света мешки.  
«Зачем?» - раздумывал Дэнни, пока его тащили по бесконечным коридорам. - «Чтобы не сбежали по этому лабиринту?»  
Вопросов было больше, чем ответов. Куда они попали, кто эти люди, почему напали на них, зачем притащили сюда, что им нужно и вообще, что это за время? По увиденному яркими вспышками у аномалии и сейчас в камере получалось, что время не так чтобы очень далекое от их собственного, разница даже не в десятилетия, скорее всего - в руках охранников Дэнни успел разглядеть вполне современные пистолеты. А вот место… аномалии перемещают не только во времени, но и в пространстве? Местность, на которую они выскочили из аномалии, меньше всего походила на тот район Лондона, откуда они в нее вошли. Она вообще мало походила на город, скорее - какой-то пригород, причем не самый населенный, возможно, даже не Лондона. Интересно, на каком языке они тут все говорят? Пока ни один из сопровождающих не проронил ни слова, даже между собой.  
Наконец они остановились. Дэнни поставили на ноги и сдернули мешок с головы. От яркого света он поначалу зажмурился, потом оказалось, что свет не такой уж и яркий, когда глаза привыкли. Помещение оказалось небольшим залом на манер старинных гостиных, тяжелые занавеси на окнах, из всей обстановки - пустующее кресло посреди зала, редкие скамейки с мягкими сиденьями вдоль стен, и тонкие каменные колонны, окружающие зал по периметру. И человек тридцать-сорок, одетых вроде по-человечески, кто в джинсах, кто в костюмах, все мужчины, в основном молодые, ровесники Беккера или чуть старше.  
Беккер обнаружился рядом, также, со связанными руками, и один из охранников заботливо затягивал узлы потуже. Зараза.  
Беккер стоял неподвижно, но Дэнни чувствовал, что тот еще не сдался, что просто чего-то ждет, чувствовал это по сжатым губам, по напряженным плечам - и дождался, когда затягивающий узлы тип оказался слишком близко, Беккер ударил его головой в висок, и как сумел так извернуться? В моментально возникшей свалке вокруг капитана мелькнула его рука - все-таки высвободился, - успел восхищенно подумать Дэнни. Сам он не мог ни шевельнуть рукой, ни даже шагу в сторону драки сделать, его слишком крепко держали два амбала.  
\- Стоп, достаточно, - раздался чей-то низкий голос, голос человека, привыкшего приказывать. И чтобы его приказы выполнялись.  
Этот тоже выполнили.  
Английский, отметил про себя Дэнни, поднимая голову. Краем глаза отметил, что Беккер встал сам, даже со связанными руками - значит, его не успели сильно избить. Посмотрим, может, еще и обойдется.

Не обошлось. Что этот тип - псих, Дэнни понял почти сразу. А спустя еще какое-то время понял, что выбраться они отсюда должны как можно быстрее, потому что сами хозяева отпускать их не собираются. И гостеприимство у них будет очень своеобразное, это Дэнни тоже понял быстро. Сначала казалось - этим людям что-то нужно, главный даже спросил про аномалию, на что Беккер промолчал, а Дэнни неопределенно пожал плечами, изображая полное непонимание происходящего. Почему-то главного этот ответ удовлетворил, и он про аномалию быстро забыл. А вот про Беккера вспомнил очень быстро. И недвусмысленно объяснил, чего ему от того хочется.  
Дэнни показалось, что он ослышался. Зато Беккеру так не показалось, и следующие несколько минут с разъяренным связанным капитаном пытались справиться пять человек. У них получалось плохо, потому что полученный только что приказ «не калечить» слегка сковывал их движения, а вот у Беккера такого приказа не было. Не было его и у Дэнни, поэтому тот, кто держал его за плечи сзади, через пару секунд после начала драки валялся на полу со сломанным носом, а Дэнни с размаху врезался в кучу-малу, устроенную Беккером.  
К сожалению, всему хорошему приходит конец, а связанные руки не сильно помогают в драке. С ним справились несколько быстрее, чем с Беккером. Пока двое пытались разжать стиснутые на манер бультерьера челюсти капитана, вцепившегося в руку одного из оборонявшихся, еще двое подтащили Дэнни к одной из многочисленных тонких каменных колонн, подпиравших потолок этого небольшого зала по периметру. Он понял, что держать его больше не хотят - не доверяют. Что ж, правильно.  
Когда последний узел был завязан, он ухитрился напоследок плюнуть в отходившего парня в униформе, за что немедленно получил в челюсть и потерял сознание.

Пришел Дэнни в себя от ледяной волны, окатившей его - старый, испытанный способ приведения в чувство. Ведро воды - и ты снова как огурчик. В пупырышках.  
\- …Раз тебе так страшно начинать со мной, начни со своего друга. Не думаю, что он будет против.  
Монолог главного Дэнни явно застал не с начала. Но намек на себя уловил быстро. Друг тут у Беккера был только один. Такой, с которым врагов не надо.  
Внутренний голос сообщил ему, что они в заднице. «Спасибо, Капитан Очевидность», - ответил ему Дэнни, отчаянно пытаясь понять, что он тут пропустил, пока валялся, вернее, торчал в отключке.  
\- Ты же не будешь против, а? - Обманчиво дружелюбный голос рядом. - Потому что если ты будешь против, твоему обаятельному дружку придется лишаться оральной девственности с кем-то из моих ребят, а ему, наверное, не захочется делать это с незнакомцем. Потом-то будет уже неважно, но разве тебе не хочется сорвать этот цветочек первым?  
Дэнни не смотрел на говорившего, он смотрел только на оказавшегося прямо перед ним Беккера. Несмотря на приказ не калечить, капитана хорошо приложили, но черт бы с ними, с ссадинами и синяками, гораздо хуже был взгляд. Чего и сколько ему наговорил этот красноречивый урод?  
\- Понимаешь, красавчик, я ведь все равно получу свое. Но, может, так твой друг выживет. А может, и ты выживешь. Если захочешь, конечно. Но учти - если тебе сейчас твой рыжий друг не нужен, так мне он тем более без надобности.  
Раздался щелчок снимаемого предохранителя, и в руке урода возник черный ствол.

Дэнни стало страшно. Нет, он не был дураком и боялся с самого начала, просто это был совсем другой страх. Бояться снова не вернуться домой, да еще и Беккера с собой затащить, бояться, что можно так глупо умереть от пули, да еще и Беккера подставить под выстрел - это одно. Но страх, который он испытывал сейчас, был совсем другого рода. Для капитана все здесь происходящее значит слишком много. Тот, кто эту игру затеял, прекрасно разбирался в людях. Поставь он их наоборот, вся острота момента была бы потеряна - сам Дэнни плевать хотел на все условности, ему бы себя ломать не пришлось, а это, конечно, менее интересно, чем наблюдать за тем, как сдается гордый мальчишка, для которого эта "игра" означает самый настоящий кошмар. Сдается только потому, что эти сволочи шантажируют не его жизнью... Свою, кажется, он бы мог и отдать.  
А ведь он уже сдался. И это было очень плохо. Застывший взгляд и выражение лица Беккера пугали до мурашек, больше, чем перспектива умереть самому. Страшно было представить именно то, что творилось сейчас за этим взглядом. И что будет твориться спустя пару часов.  
\- Не вздумай, - выдавил он, чувствуя, что Беккер вряд ли осознает сказанное. - Не смей, слышишь?  
Резкий удар слева в челюсть заставил временно потерять ориентацию в пространстве, но чертовы веревки не дали упасть, только голова мотнулась к плечу, в затылке словно взорвалась граната, и на некоторое время все вокруг снова потемнело.  
\- Или начинаешь, или я выстрелю, как и обещал.  
Ставший холодным скучающий голос за левым плечом, щелчок снятого предохранителя - и в висок уперся ствол.  
Дэнни было плевать на угрозы, все равно убьют, но позволить пытаться спасать его вот такой ценой он не мог. Только у него не было никакой возможности прекратить этот кошмар для Беккера - разве что вынудив эту мразь спустить курок.  
\- Не смей даже смотреть на меня, совсем спятил? Да пусть лучше пристрелит, чем ты ко мне прикоснешься... - Дэнни наконец справился с голосом, заставив его звучать возмущенно-брезгливо. - Ты мужик или пидор последний?  
Беккер вздрогнул, будто его тоже ударили. В глазах на секунду мелькнуло что-то живое, что заставило Дэнни напрячься. Но в следующее мгновение это выражение сменилось обреченостью и... болью.  
Он сделал все еще хуже, чем было. Для Беккера. Господи, парень, конечно, я так не думаю! Но ведь докричался почти…  
\- Сначала я пущу пулю в его руку. Скажем, сюда. - Тяжесть ствола переместилась с затылка на локоть вывернутой за спину правой руки. - Потом - в другую. - Ствол следовал за голосом, и Дэнни чувствовал, как холод разливается по телу от каждого прикосновения. Он начал понимать, что, даже спровоцировав выстрел, он не добьется свободы действий для Беккера. Все станет еще хуже.  
\- Беккер... - голос отказался звучать вообще, но тот услышал, коротко зажмурился, словно прогоняя страшное видение.  
Нет, оно не исчезнет. Не делай этого. Это же только начало, ты не можешь не понимать!

Дэнни мутило, и не только от отвратительности ситуации, сказывались последние удары по голове. В глазах то и дело темнело, но он усилием воли не позволял себе терять сознание, по крайней мере, старался это делать.  
\- …Потом я прострелю ему оба колена, а напоследок всажу пулю в живот. Ты все равно дашь мне то, что я хочу, но твой дружок будет подыхать тут все время, что мы будем тобой заниматься. Оцени перспективы, красавчик.  
Тот сжал губы, на мгновение став прежним упрямым решительным Беккером, и Дэнни понял, что перспективы он оценил. Как и то, что руки больше освободить не выйдет, а если и выйдет - это им не поможет, потому что тот, кто стоит около Дэнни с пистолетом, все равно будет быстрее.  
Ну и пусть, Беккер, не надо…  
Тот, с пистолетом, сделал пару шагов вперед. Дэнни пошевелил руками. Неудачно связали, но поскольку привязывали его к этой колонне уже в сознании, ему удалось с самого начала ослабить путы, напрягая мышцы, пока эти уроды затягивали узлы. Можно попробовать. Только бы этот, с пистолетом, снова не встал вплотную.  
\- Паук, помоги.  
Тот, что маячил справа, кинулся к Дэнни, и его замутило от запаха нечищеных зубов и мерзкого хихиканья. С чем помогать, пояснять не понадобилось - Паук шустро расстегнул пряжку ремня, чуть не оторвал пуговицу, лихо рванул вниз молнию. Дэнни передернуло от прикосновения чужих холодных пальцев.  
\- Гляди-ка, красавчик, у него на тебя не стоит. Придется хорошо постараться!

Дэнни рванулся в последний раз - уже не на тех, кто издевался над ними, а прочь, в сторону, только чтобы быть подальше от медленно опускающегося перед ним на колени Беккера, потому что он не хотел, не мог, он не мог участвовать во всем этом, он ведь сейчас фактически стал одним из этих уродов, потому что позволяет безумию продолжаться. Потому что это он убедил всех войти в эту аномалию. Потому что не смог отбиться сам и вытащить капитана. Потому что сейчас замер, едва ощутил касание теплых вздрагивающих губ, замер, понимая, что сделать ничего больше не может. Кроме одного - сосредоточиться на ощущениях и помочь Беккеру.

Вокруг снова все закрутилось, когда Дэнни встретился с ним взглядом. Почти умоляющий взгляд этих обычно таких спокойных и уверенных глаз, умоляющий не мешать, не дергаться, не усложнять, разве не видишь, мне и так трудно, я знаю, что тебе это противно, но выхода все равно нет. Помолчи, пожалуйста, позволь мне нас вытащить… и, ради Бога, отведи взгляд.  
Дэнни закрыл глаза, хотя бы это он мог сделать для Беккера, и дальше снова была темнота, в которой вспыхивали яркие фрагменты, оглушающая ярость, которую перебивал не менее оглушающий страх того, что все это в реальности, что и ощущение немеющих рук, и снова ставший нестерпимо ярким свет, и чужие наглые рожи вокруг, и горячее дыхание Беккера, и накатывающее волнами такое неуместное, но закономерное возбуждение - все это реальность. Голова тяжелела с каждой минутой, мыслить связно становилось все труднее, потому что мысли не удерживались в ставшем очень неповоротливым мозгу, а нарастающее ощущение приближения пика наслаждения, прогоняло их еще быстрее, какое там противно, господи, Беккер, не надо, пожалуйста, остановись, я же больше не смогу…  
А потом была последняя вспышка, отнявшая остаток воли и сознания.

Дэнни пришел в себя не сразу, его уже успели отвязать и снова облить водой. Он, еще не открывая глаз, услышал приказ - «а этого обратно, он больше не нужен», и звуки, и голоса откуда-то со стороны, которые заставили его трусливо зажмуриться еще сильнее, и только у самого выхода он нашел в себе мужество открыть глаза и обернуться. Лучше бы он этого не делал.  
\- Ты свой кайф поймал, теперь наша очередь, - просипели над ухом, и Дэнни рефлекторно дернулся на голос, стараясь ударить головой в сипящее. Конечно, не получилось. Зато небольшую промывку мозгов, заключавшуюся в методичных ударах со всех сторон, ему сделали уже за дверями, где он не мог видеть и слышать происходящего с Беккером, и пока его поднимали с пола и встряхивали, Дэнни успел разорваться на две части - одна рвалась назад, отбить, вытащить, пусть нереально, пусть убили бы, но нельзя же его там оставлять с этими скотами, а вторая благодарила всех богов за то, что он больше этого не видит и не слышит.  
Зато он видел другое. Глаз ему больше не закрывали, и оглядеться он сумел. Выход найти было возможно, не так уж и запутано все в этом лабиринте.

В каменной камере было все так же темно, как и раньше, но теперь Дэнни был один. Руки ему связали снова, но на этот раз небрежнее, и он надеялся освободиться в ближайшее время. Что можно будет сделать в запертой глухой камере в одиночку даже со свободными руками, он не знал. Сейчас это было неважно. Важно было занять себя хоть чем-нибудь, чтобы не вспоминать этот рвущий душу взгляд ореховых глаз снизу вверх.  
Сколько прошло времени - он не знал, но когда снова открылась дверь, впуская тусклый ослепляющий луч света, руки он почти освободил, и еле успел принять прежнюю позу, чтобы распустившиеся путы не бросались в глаза.  
\- Принимай красавчика, может, он тебе еще раз отсосет, у него сегодня много опыта прибавилось!  
Беккер рухнул рядом, Дэнни едва успел развернуться так, чтобы голова капитана упала не на каменный пол, а на его, Дэнни, плечо. Пока дверь не захлопнулась, он успел увидеть слишком много, чтобы делать вид, что не понял слов отморозков. Разорванная одежда, кровь и белые мутные потеки на лице, груди… Руки свободны – сочли, что уже незачем его связывать. Уроды… Глаза Беккера были плотно закрыты, разбитые губы сжаты, и Дэнни сначала показалось, что он не дышит. Лязг опускаемого засова заставил дернуться, как от разряда током, до того были натянуты нервы.  
Руки из веревок выпутались будто сами, ему некогда было тратить время на эту ерунду. Освободиться от пут на ногах было делом пяти секунд.  
\- Беккер…  
Что можно было сделать в этих условиях, Дэнни понятия не имел. Он нащупал шею капитана, приложил пальцы к сонной артерии. Толчок, еще толчок… сердце бьется - значит, живой. Ну, труп ему сюда не принесли бы … Дэнни зажмурился и снова открыл глаза. Ничего не изменилось. Кромешная темнота, холодный пол, тяжелое тело на руках и собственное сбившееся дыхание.  
Он глубоко вдохнул и задержал выдох, чтобы успокоиться. В наступившей тишине расслышал, как дышит Беккер - тоже прерывисто, но тихо, почти незаметно. Дэнни выдохнул.  
\- Беккер, ты меня слышишь?  
Ну да. Слышит и видит. И споет сейчас, и станцует… дурак ты, Куинн.  
Он осторожно опустил Беккера на пол, поднялся на ноги и нашарил дверь. Вряд ли кто-то караулит снаружи, но вдруг… Он ударил по двери кулаком - раз, второй. Развернулся - каблуком будет громче. Он хотел крикнуть, но не смог, горло сдавливало так, что и дышать-то было трудно.  
\- Чего буянишь, скучно стало? Красавчик не развлекает? - сипловатый голос с той стороны будто даже не удивился, что связанный пленник может колотить в дверь с таким грохотом.  
\- Воды дайте! - Дэнни даже сумел удержаться от яростного крика. Все равно не поможет.  
Снаружи раздалось фырканье, шаги, и все снова стихло.

Он прислонился спиной к стене. Силы неожиданно кончились. Он не знал, что можно сделать. Впервые в жизни он оказался в ситуации, когда выхода не было видно вовсе. Даже если сейчас этот скот открыл бы дверь, ничего бы не изменилось, этот шанс им не суметь использовать. Дэнни краем сознания понимал, что сейчас у него просто опустились руки, что вот он передохнет, попробует привести в чувство Беккера, и они вместе придумают что-нибудь. Но это знание было где-то очень глубоко, а снаружи его заливало отчаяние. Он ощутил то, что чувствовал Беккер там, наверху. Безнадежность и полную беспомощность. Ты не можешь ничего, кроме того, на что тебя вынуждают, тебя загнали, кругом красные флажки, и только в одну сторону, на выстрел, и можно рвануться... Только вот ему, Дэнни, сейчас даже этого пути не оставили. Он просто не может ничего сделать. Кругом одни флажки. Уж лучше бы пристрелили.  
Снова шаги, голоса. Подошли к двери, остановились. Лязг засова, узкая полоска света опять ослепляет, что-то падает на пол.  
\- Смотри, не захлебнись! - дверь снова закрылась, он даже не успел вскочить на ноги. Снаружи что-то брякнуло, стукнуло, снова лязгнуло железо, и вдруг темноту снова прорезал узкий луч света - в двери открылось маленькое окошко, как в тюремной камере. Да это и была тюрьма.  
\- Будешь буянить, я вернусь, и из моих узлов уже не выпутаешься! - рявкнул все тот же сиплый голос, раздалось знакомое уже фырканье и удаляющиеся шаги. Свет остался.  
Когда глаза немного привыкли к полутьме, Дэнни медленно поднялся и подошел к брошенному предмету. Обычная двухлитровая пластиковая бутылка с водой. Даже почти полная. Отвернул крышку, отпил глоток - вроде, не поиздевался сиплый, и правда, чистая вода. Он не удержался, отхлебнул еще - в горле пересохло уже давно.  
Тратить воду на промывание всех ссадин и порезов Беккера было нельзя - кто знает, когда она им снова достанется. Однако Дэнни не смог удержаться и не смыть всю дрянь с лица капитана. Во время умывания тот закашлялся и пошевелился, открывая глаза.  
\- Беккер? - голос дрогнул, но Дэнни было плевать. - Ты меня слышишь?  
Он поднес горлышко бутылки к запекшимся губам, Беккер сначала будто не понял, что от него требуется, потом все же осознал, сделал глоток. В следующее мгновение Дэнни едва успел подхватить бутылку, чтобы не разлить воду, а Беккера выгнуло дугой, он резко перевернулся на бок. Рвало его долгие несколько минут, и Дэнни опять почувствовал дикий животный страх, он сам не понимал, что его так напугало, и справиться с этим оказалось сложно… но возможно, потому что когда Беккер затих, нужно было помочь ему повернуться, все-таки влить в него воду, на этот раз удачно, закрутить крышкой бутылку, отставить в сторону, приподнять почти бесчувственное тело, прислонить голову Беккера к своему плечу, прижать его к себе обеими руками и уткнуться в пропахшие чужими отвратительными запахами влажные от воды волосы. Больше он все равно сейчас ничего не мог сделать.

Он не знал, сколько так просидел, словно сам впал в полузабытье. Очнулся, только когда Беккер слабо пошевелился в его руках. Дэнни стоило некоторых усилий разжать объятия, тело отказывалось повиноваться. Сесть Беккер не сумел, но попытался оторвать голову от его плеча.  
\- Сколько? - хрипло сорвалось с его губ едва слышное.  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Дэнни. - Пару часов. Или пятнадцать минут. Я не знаю.  
\- Ты… в порядке?  
На какую-то секунду Дэнни показалось, что его сейчас разорвет изнутри дикое, неконтролируемое, черное – ведь все, все что сейчас происходит, все, что сделали с этим мальчиком те твари наверху, все, что им обоим еще предстоит, все из-за него, из-за его глупости и легкомыслия, а Беккер - Беккер! - лежа у него на руках истерзанным полутрупом, беспокоится о его самочувствии. Но он совладал с собой - истерика была последним, что им сейчас нужно, - и коротко ответил:  
\- Да.  
Беккер снова попробовал сесть, но у него только вырвался стон, лицо исказилось от боли, и Дэнни пришлось силой заставить его лежать неподвижно.  
\- Надо выбираться, - сказал он, когда Беккер утихомирился. – Я не могу позволить им продолжать.  
Он представил, что через несколько часов за Беккером вернутся – иначе зачем бы их вообще оставляли в живых до сих пор, - и его снова накрыло ощущение беспомощности и тяжелой безнадежности.  
\- Я не успел… сориентироваться. Туда шли – глаза закрыты были, а обратно…  
Обратно тебя несли.  
Дэнни сжал кулаки.  
\- Ничего, зато я сориентировался.  
\- Дэнни…  
\- Что?  
\- Мы вместе… не выберемся. Я отвлеку их. Если сможешь… найти выход – уходи.  
Сейчас. Все брошу и побегу выход искать.  
\- Они меня снова… про аномалию спрашивали. Я не Коннор… объяснять по-умному не умею... По-глупому не люблю… Так и не объяснил. Они думают… я вообще уже ничего не соображаю.  
«Ну и хорошо», - хотел сказать Дэнни, - «Значит, отстанут».  
\- …Они потом… за тебя возьмутся. Тебе уходить надо. Они и тебя… уходи, а?  
Уходить один Дэнни не хотел. Чтобы «и его», хотел еще меньше.  
\- Значит, надо уходить, - подвел он итог. – И вместе.  
Неожиданно Беккер засмеялся. Хрипло, с кашлем, и звучало это совершенно жутко.  
\- Куинн, посмотри… на меня. Куда я смогу… уйти?  
\- Сможешь. Ты солдат или где?  
\- Или кто… я не знаю уже. А ты-то... знаешь? Ты – знаешь. Ты сам сказал…  
Дэнни словно кипятком окатило. Он вспомнил брошенные в отчаянии слова там, когда они были там, друг напротив друга, и когда он еще пытался что-то изменить.  
Ну уж нет. Ты на этом меня не поймаешь.  
\- Слушай, парень… ты меня за язык не хватай, - сказал он, как только в ушах перестало звенеть от злости на себя. – Я тогда маму родную был готов непотребными словами покрыть, лишь бы до тебя достучаться. А согласись – подействовало. Если б мне рот не заткнули, я б тебя привел в чувство.  
\- Я был… в чувстве.  
\- Я заметил!  
\- Он бы выстрелил... Куинн, – голос Беккера отвердел и налился силой. – Он псих, хоть и кажется уравновешенным. Ему не нужна аномалия, ему не нужен ты, ему ничего не нужно, хоть бы мы ему тонну золота предложили… ему вбилось в голову сломать меня.  
\- Беккер… - Дэнни снова сдавило горло.  
\- У него… получилось. Ты ничего не смог бы сделать. Не было другого выхода. Ты не виноват.  
Дэнни зажмурился. В полутьме он не видел глаз Беккера, но тот взгляд будет ему теперь долго сниться, ясно и отчетливо, закрывай глаза – не закрывай. «Получилось».  
\- Ни хрена у него не получилось, - неожиданно зло вырвалось у него. - Если бы не я, хрен бы ты ему поддался!  
\- Не было бы тебя – это просто заняло бы больше времени. Я ему подчинялся уже без звука, действительно перестал соображать, что делаю. Под конец.  
Беккер, напротив, успокоился, и это его спокойное почти-равнодушие пугало Дэнни также, как застывшее мертвое лицо там, перед тем, как…  
\- Тебе хоть понравилось? – вдруг так же спокойно спросил капитан.  
\- Черт! Беккер, ты меня в гроб вгонишь такими вопросами! – рявкнул он, вздрогнув от неожиданности.  
\- Значит, да, - констатировал Беккер и снова засмеялся.  
Что это истерика, Дэнни понял не сразу, а когда понял, растерялся. Он боялся даже пошевелиться лишний раз, чтобы не сделать больно, а уж о том, чтобы встряхнуть или пощечину дать, и речи быть не могло. Воду расходовать было нельзя. Поэтому он сделал единственное, что мог – снова прижал к себе содрогающегося уже не в истеричном смехе, а в беззвучных сухих рыданиях Беккера. Он мог только осторожно, боясь задеть одну из многих ран, неглубоких, но вряд ли приятных, гладить вздрагивающую спину, плечи, встрепанный затылок, мог покачиваться из стороны в сторону, убаюкивая, успокаивая, и шептать в висок Беккера что-то бессвязное, потому что на связное мыслей не хватало, шептать что-то нелепое в своей нежности, что-то такое, что никогда не смог бы сказать ему, находясь в здравом рассудке, он даже не думал, что в нем еще остались такие слова.

«Под конец». Дэнни не мог, не хотел об этом думать, его мутило от мыслей о том, что было «под конец», но картинки перед глазами вставали отчетливые – начало-то он застал… Беккер был прав, его, Куинна, роль во всем была маленькой. Упрямый привлекательный мальчишка-мачо раззадорил психа, и тот просто использовал Дэнни как рычаг для своей игры. Не было бы его – фантазия у главаря на развлечения явно богатая. Придумал бы еще что-нибудь. Но, черт побери… не было же «чего-нибудь», был он, Дэнни, были отчаянные ореховые глаза, умоляющие «не мешай, не делай все еще хуже, помоги!», глаза, которые теперь будут сниться долго-долго …Он и не мешал. «Тебе понравилось?» Придурок, как такой кошмар может понравиться!  
Я себя ненавижу сейчас, и за то, что слишком активно тебе «помогал», и за то, что в какой-то момент перестал понимать, где нахожусь, и за то, что все-таки кончил, и еще не сразу в себя пришел, за то, что мне, правда, понравилось, насколько в таком положении вообще что-то может нравиться, и за все, что тут происходило и происходит, это я во всем виноват, ты только успокойся, мы выберемся отсюда, все будет хорошо, все еще будет хорошо, только успокойся, Беккер, ты все сделал, как надо, ты не мог иначе, спас меня, зачем вот только, зачем я тут сейчас нужен - только если снова давить на тебя, а я не хочу, не могу, лучше бы этот псих выстрелил…

\- Не смей так говорить, - вдруг услышал он глухое, сказанное куда-то в его собственное плечо. Господи, он все это нес вслух! – Если бы он тогда выстрелил, я бы уже сам сдох. Я должен был так... если не смог иначе.  
Он должен был. Он всегда считает, что должен всех защитить, спасти, вытащить. Любой ценой. Ценой чести, жизни, рассудка.  
\- Я не мог тебя потерять... снова.  
\- Беккер…  
Тот прерывисто вздохнул, как ребенок после долгого плача, и этот вздох заставил Дэнни неосознанно прижаться губами к влажным волосам на макушке, как когда-то в детстве он утешал маленького Патрика, если тот разбивал колени. Он не сразу сообразил, отчего Беккер замер и, казалось, перестал дышать. Когда сообразил, осторожно отстранился, дождался, пока тот поднимет голову, заставил себя заглянуть в те самые, ореховые, в которых застыл не озвученный вопрос, и ответил:  
\- Беккер, ты мне жизнь спас, хотя дело даже не в этом. Знаешь, у меня никого нет. Вообще. Только эта чертова работа и ты. Но боже тебя упаси задавать мне идиотские вопросы - «что это значит?», и вспоминать то, что сегодня было, и забудь о том, что мне там могло понравиться. В глаз дам.  
Лицо Беккера дрогнуло, он моргнул, и на секунду у Дэнни перехватило горло от нахлынувшего желания что-нибудь разнести за этот потерянный взгляд. Ну, это всегда успеется. Однако удержать ярость в голосе он не смог:  
\- Но я за тебя убью, понял? Больше к тебе никто и пальцем не притронется. Вот сейчас ты от меня отлепишься, выпьешь воды, соберешься с силами, и когда в следующий раз сюда войдет наш сиплоголосый друг, он останется здесь – а мы выйдем. Понял?  
Настороженность во взгляде сменилась недоверием, пониманием, и, наконец, тем, чего Дэнни боялся уже не увидеть – надеждой.  
\- Понял, - хрипло отозвался Беккер. – Мы выйдем.

И они вышли. У сиплоголосого оказалась компания в виде двоих высоких парней-охранников, но дверь пропускала только одного, и пока те двое разбирались, кто пройдет первым, с сиплоголосым справился Беккер, которому придала сил неудовлетворенная ярость. А Дэнни с удовольствием оглушил первого ввалившегося в камеру выпавшим у сиплоголосого кастетом, а второго с тем же удовольствием приложил лбом о металлический косяк.  
Забавно, но выйти из здания оказалось проще, чем они думали. Оружия, которое они забрали у охранников, и внезапности им хватило. Уже почти на выходе Дэнни вспомнил, что когда их втаскивали в это здание, где-то у выхода было как будто охранное помещение, куда их похитители свалили отнятое оборудование. Им повезло наполовину - детекторы были на месте, ИМД тоже, а вот устройство блокировки аномалий было безнадежно испорчено.  
Дэнни поймал тревожный взгляд Беккера.  
\- Нам не выбраться, - одними губами сказал тот. Из него словно вытащили поддерживающий его стержень, он тяжело опирался о косяк двери, и Дэнни подумал, что нести капитана при всем желании он не сможет.  
Он почувствовал нарастающую злость на ситуацию. Ну уж нет. Они выберутся. Включил детектор и слегка успокоился, уловив знакомый сигнал. Аномалия была на месте, хоть и блокированная.  
\- Мы вернемся к аномалии и будем ждать, когда нас начнут искать. Ребята нас не бросят. Хиггс и Мэдсон знают, что мы были живы, когда они уходили.  
Беккер усмехнулся.  
\- Скорее всего, именно у аномалии нас и будут искать… эти. Предлагаешь держать оборону?  
Дэнни окинул взглядом сваленное на столе оружие. Тянуть дольше было нельзя, скоро сюда сбежится вся банда.  
\- Берем все свое, берем их пушки и патроны и валим. Понадобится - отстреляемся.

Отстреливаться не пришлось. Было дико обидно, что уйти оказалось так просто. Вот из того ужаса, казавшегося нескончаемым адом. Еще пару часов назад казалось - выхода нет и им никогда не выбраться. А сейчас они сидели в невысоком кустарнике около металлически поблескивающего шара блокированной аномалии и единственное, что могло их убить сейчас, был голод, который все-таки еще вполне можно было вытерпеть, и холод, забиравшийся в самое нутро. Разводить огонь было нельзя - посреди этой низинки с редкой растительностью костер послужил бы неплохим маяком их недогадливым преследователям.  
\- А может, мы им просто больше не нужны, - вслух подумал Дэнни. - Вот нас и не ищут.  
\- Ага. Положили десяток их людей, стащили оружие, и они на нас просто рукой махнули.  
\- Значит, просто тупые. И собак у них нет.  
\- Повезло, наконец, что ли? - Беккер говорил все тише, как будто у него заканчивался завод.  
Дэнни поднял голову, чтобы спросить, что случилось, но тут Беккер встал на ноги.  
\- Ты куда? - испугался Дэнни, но капитан не собирался делать ничего глупого. Он махнул рукой куда-то в сторону:  
\- Темно уже. А там вода была, родник. Я вымоюсь.  
\- Рехнулся? Совсем задубеть к утру хочешь? - вскочил и Дэнни.  
\- Знаешь… Я лучше вернусь трупом замороженным, чем покажусь кому-то еще в таком виде.  
Он поднял руку, останавливая порыв Дэнни.  
\- Не надо. Не ходи, я уже в состоянии справиться сам.  
Возразить Дэнни не смог. Он внезапно вспомнил, откуда они сбежали. До сих пор горячка побега, ожидание погони и страх, что аномалия так и закроется, не пустив их домой, заглушали воспоминания, которые он и так подсознательно гнал подальше. Беккер, оживший от прилива адреналина по тем же причинам, казался почти прежним, и только сейчас на Дэнни навалилось осознание того, что прежним он может уже не стать. Чтобы не думать, он постарался занять руки - собрал сухие ветки, чтобы все-таки разжечь небольшой костер. Плевать на опасность, Беккеру уже хватило на сегодня, не доставало еще действительно его заморозить.  
Он еле дождался возвращения совершенно мокрого, ледяного на ощупь капитана, потратил несколько минут на бесплодные попытки растереть его замерзшие руки, плюнул и разжег огонь в укрытии зеленых веток, рискуя запалить весь кустарник. Беккер несколько секунд пытался возражать, но быстро сдался. Дэнни стянул с себя куртку, заставил Беккера ее надеть, сел рядом и прижался к холодному боку, обнимая вздрагивающие плечи. Ничего такого - просто только так можно было хоть немного согреться.  
Аномалия открылась только под утро, когда костер уже погас, Беккер спал, привалившись на колени Дэнни, не в состоянии больше сопротивляться кошмарной усталости, наплевав на холод, а сам Дэнни таращился в серую мглу из последних сил, понимая, что кто-то должен не спать, чтобы их не застали врасплох.

В следующие два дня Дэнни трижды приходил в больницу, чтобы хотя бы просто увидеть Беккера, убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, но улыбчивая девушка на ресепшен вежливо, но твердо сообщала, что пациент просил никого к нему не пускать, и под «никого» он имел в виду «никого». Пробиваться силой Дэнни не решился, кончилось бы это печально, да и зачем. Все равно состояние здоровья капитана было удовлетворительным, и выписать его обещали в ближайшие дни.  
Сам Дэнни посетил врача лишь однажды, от госпитализации отказался, соблюдать постельный режим тоже - он бы спятил лежать дома один со всеми этими мыслями, поэтому на врачей наплевал, и чувствовал себя довольно сносно. Видимо, сотрясать в его голове особенно действительно было нечего. Хоть какой-то плюс от пустой головы.  
Выпустили Беккера на третий день, и он сразу же явился на работу. Дэнни его понимал - после всех этих событий вынужденное безделье в одиночной белой палате могло доконать кого угодно.

Он отловил Беккера вечером на стоянке, буквально зажал у стены, когда понял, что на обычные сигналы «стой, погоди» тот не реагирует.  
\- Беккер, ты в порядке?  
Вопрос был глупый, но стандартный, и начинать с него было легко.  
Тот перестал порываться обойти Дэнни, глянул куда-то мимо его глаз и пожал плечами.  
\- Сказали, заживет как на собаке. Уколов накололи всяких… и все.  
Дэнни хотел спросить что-то насчет врачебной тайны, но не стал. На днях, когда он сдавал с трудом вымученный отчет об операции, Лестер ни слова не сказал, скушал все, как есть - про несанкционированное прохождение аномалии, про то, что это Дэнни виноват, про стычку с местными, про инцидент с похищением, про то, как их держали взаперти, про то, как Беккера допрашивали с пристрастием на тему аномалий, а он, Дэнни, провалялся почти все время в отключке, про то, как когда он пришел в себя, они спланировали побег, и как им это удалось, - и ему ничего не показалось подозрительным. Что-что, а сочинять Дэнни умел.  
\- Я тебе на личную почту свой отчет скинул. Прочитай, - сказал Дэнни, понимая, что задушевного разговора не выйдет. - Чтобы мы в показаниях не расходились.  
Беккер бросил вспыхнувший вопросительно взгляд прямо ему в глаза, впервые за эти сутки.  
\- Что я, идиот, что ли? - ответил этому взгляду Дэнни. - Есть некоторые вещи, которые работы не касаются.  
Взгляд погас, прикрытый ресницами.  
\- Спасибо, - чуть помолчав, сказал Беккер и снова в глаза не смотрел. - Слушай, я устал немного. Давай в другой раз поговорим, ладно?  
В другой раз, так в другой раз. Дэнни отступил, пропуская капитана. Тот даже не попрощался, быстро сел в свою машину, хлопнул дверцей и рванул с места так, будто за ним Джи-Рекс гнался.

А на следующий день не было никакого «другого раза». И через день, и через три дня. Беккер приходил вовремя, едва здоровался слабым кивком и исчезал то в оружейной, то в охранке, то уезжал с оперативной группой. Всегда - с другой. Дэнни хотел было поинтересоваться у Лестера, кто ж так графики составляет, но не стал. Скорее всего, Беккер сам это подстраивает. Ежу же понятно, что видеть Дэнни ему более чем неприятно. И Дэнни это чувство понимал. У Беккера была пара дней, чтобы очухаться и проанализировать произошедшее. Пара дней полной изоляции и возможности в одиночестве взвесить все, что его бывший друг Куинн наворотил, втянув его в эту историю. А уж если вспомнить, что там с ними произошло… нет, это вспоминать Дэнни тоже не хотел, его от одной мысли обжигало таким стыдом и ненавистью к самому себе, что он удивлялся, как Беккер ему до сих пор морду не набил.

Прошло больше десяти дней с того времени, как Беккер вернулся в Центр, и Дэнни уже начинал привыкать к текущему положению дел, почти потеряв надежду на то, что когда-нибудь они смогут поговорить и прояснить ситуацию - черт, пусть уж лучше и правда морду набил бы, чем так вымораживать презрением.  
Беккер сорвался во второй половине дня.  
Дэнни успел к финалу - его команда как раз вернулась с вызова, и еще на входе в здание он понял, что что-то случилось. Парень в черной форме, дежуривший у дверей, постоянно косился в сторону коммутатора на столе, как будто ждал звонка, был дико невнимательным, так что Дэнни не удержался.  
\- Что случилось? - спросил он, не особо надеясь на ответ. На удивление, вопрос подействовал. Парень, наконец, сконцентрировался на Дэнни, по лицу его пробежала тень узнавания, и он неожиданно выпалил:  
\- Куинн, ты бы шел быстрее, там наверху… Там Беккер убьет кого-нибудь, ребята подойти боятся.  
Дэнни, не оборачиваясь на своих спутников, не дожидаясь второго приглашения, рванул наверх, к лифтам.

Убить Беккер, конечно, никого бы не убил, но картина глазам Дэнни предстала красивая. В центральном зале, прижавшись к одной из колонн спиной, стояла встрепанная Джесс, у своего кабинета, опираясь на перила, возвышался Лестер, и такого изумления на его лице Дэнни не мог припомнить, у стен застыли ребята Беккера, словно боялись сделать шаг ближе, а у центрального пульта бушевал ураган.  
Коннор и Мэтт вдвоем загораживали перепуганную Эбби, которая вцепилась в спинку кресла Джесс, будто боялась упасть, а перед ними, не делая попыток прорваться (судя по потрепанности всех троих парней, попытки были ранее), застыл Беккер, и такой ярости на его лице Дэнни тоже не мог припомнить. Разве что там, о чем вспоминать не хотелось.  
Из не очень связных криков от центрального пульта Дэнни вычленил раздражающий неуместно спокойный голос Мэтта, который пытался что-то объяснить, слабый, но возмущенный голос Коннора, даже всхлипы Эбби, но все это перекрывал рык разъяренного бизона. Нет, бизоны не рычат. Саблезубый тигр.  
Тигр издавал звуки, из которых можно было сложить слова «правило номер один», «мы не проходим через аномалии» и даже нецензурное «да е**сь ваша ящерица конем!»  
На этом месте Дэнни с помощью одного из ребят Беккера смог составить общую картину - пока они гонялись за очередным доисторическим крокодилом из канализации (аномалии им не досталось, только тварь), аномалия досталась команде Мэтта, и там каким-то образом оказался Рекс, который пролетел в провал, а Эбби со свойственной ей скоростью реакции и отсутствием инстинкта самосохранения, когда дело касалось Рекса, Сида с Нэнси или Коннора, пошла за ним. Судя по испуганно замершему на центральном мониторе Рексу, изредка подающему слабое чирикание, дело закончилось удачно, но явно не для Беккера. Кажется, только Дэнни в этом зале сейчас понимал, что это не просто недовольство нарушением правил. Это натуральный нервный срыв, и злится Беккер сейчас не на Эбби, не на Рекса, да он вообще не злится, это что-то гораздо глубже и больше.  
«И он никогда не позволял себе так непотребно ругаться, когда рядом были Эбби или тем более Джесс», - мелькнуло в голове.  
Дэнни больше не раздумывал и пошел к центральному пульту. Мэтт, Эбби и Коннор его не заметили, потому что подходил он к ним со спины, Рекс слабо махнул хвостом и чирикнул, а вот Беккер его увидел. И умолк, как будто его выключили.  
Дэнни еще успел приблизиться к нему на расстояние вытянутой руки, когда Беккер отшатнулся в сторону, и на лице его был уже не гнев, не ярость - нечто невыразимое, что Дэнни даже идентифицировать не взялся бы. И вот тут Дэнни испугался. Как там. Потому что почувствовал, что Беккер снова ускользает, растворяется, что он здесь - но его здесь нет. Господи, лучше бы ты продолжал орать, парень…  
Это длилось всего пару секунд, и никто не успел ничего заметить, кроме того, что капитан замолчал. Дэнни отступил на шаг, не отрывая глаз от Беккера, а тот словно усилием воли встряхнулся, вполне осмысленным взглядом окинул зал, наткнулся на огромные, полные страха глаза Джесс, вспыхнул, бессвязно пробормотал что-то вроде извинений и, стремительно развернувшись, исчез в коридоре. Ведущем на выход.  
Вокруг все зашевелились, Эбби уже рыдала в объятиях Коннора, Мэтт успокаивал слетевшего к нему на плечо - видимо, с перепугу отключились все тормоза - Рекса, Дэнни поприкалывался бы в другой ситуации, потому что Мэтт и Рекс - это была та еще картинка. Но ситуация была не другая. И в этой Дэнни было не до приколов.  
Этот сумасшедший взгляд Беккера, то, как его шарахнуло в сторону, подальше от него, Дэнни, эта почти истерика, которую все приняли за справедливый гнев, эти последние десять дней - все ударило разом, концентрированно, проясняя голову и указывая единственно верное решение.

Дэнни сжал зубы, заставляя уняться нервную дрожь, охватившую его тело вместе с этой кристальной ясностью, и направился в кабинет Лестера, куда тот только что удалился, сумев оторваться от перил.  
\- Что это было? - осведомился Лестер, едва за спиной Дэнни закрылась дверь. Любой другой воспринял бы вопрос как вопрос, но Дэнни своим сегодняшним обостренным чутьем уловил, несмотря на обманчиво спокойный, даже равнодушный тон, что Лестер не просто растерян - он в шоке, иначе бы не спрашивал о случившемся у единственного опоздавшего зрителя.  
\- Я увольняюсь, - не ответил он, прекрасно зная, что Лестер и так понял, что это было.  
Лестер обогнул стол, спокойно опустился в свое кресло и вдруг с размаху ударил кулаком по лежавшей поверх всего папке.  
\- Я спросил, что это было? - холодно повторил он, как будто это не его кулак чуть не разнес стеклянную крышку под бумагами.  
Дэнни хотел пожать плечами и свести разговор на свое увольнение, но вдруг неожиданно для себя ответил, что думал:  
\- Это я виноват.  
Он тоже подошел к столу и тяжело оперся прямо на разложенные бумаги напротив хозяина кабинета.  
\- Да ну? Счет за моральный ущерб тоже тебе выписать? - Лестер оборвал сам себя, ему просто трудно было остановиться, но он уже понял, что обычный сарказм сегодня лишний. - Что у вас стряслось? - уже совсем другим, непривычно человеческим тоном спросил он.  
Дэнни вздохнул. Рассказывать все нельзя, но хотя бы попытаться объяснить можно.  
\- Я у нас стрясся. Если бы не я, мы бы не вошли в ту аномалию. Если бы мы не вошли в ту аномалию, ничего бы не случилось, нам не пришлось бы драться с теми ублюдками, трястись у аномалии целую ночь, ожидая, откроют нам дверь домой или мы там сдохнем… И его бы не пытали целый день, просто для того, чтобы сломать, - не удержался Дэнни. - Господи, почему из всех более-менее близких нам времен мы попали именно туда? Если уж непременно надо было встретиться с людьми, почему ТАК?  
Лестер помолчал.  
\- Все было хуже, чем вы написали в отчете, - полуутвердительно произнес он.  
Дэнни кивнул и неохотно пояснил:  
\- Есть некоторые вещи, которые не касаются работы. Наверное, Беккер тоже так думает.  
\- Есть некоторые вещи, Куинн, которые руководитель обязан знать, хотя бы просто для того, чтобы не посылать травмированных морально сотрудников вместо кабинета психолога в горячие точки, - против ожиданий тихо и как-то устало возразил Лестер.  
Дэнни не стал спорить. Возможно, ему стоило побольше правды написать в отчете - хотя бы именно для этого.  
\- Тогда это казалось неплохой идеей, - только и сказал он. - А к психологу Беккер бы все равно не пошел.  
\- Ладно, с Беккером все понятно, а с тобой что?  
Понятно ему. Что тут может быть понятного? Что с ним делать-то? Не пойдет он ни к каким психологам! Небось напьется сейчас, а там и до запоев недолго. Дэнни знал, о чем говорил…  
\- Со мной все в порядке.  
\- Увольняться зачем?  
\- Джеймс, - начал Дэнни, осекся, но Лестер и бровью не повел, и он продолжил: - Ты видел, как его от меня шарахнуло сейчас? Я же не просто живое напоминание о том, что там было, я - живое напоминание о том, что всего этого могло не быть! Я его ежедневное расковыривание заживающей раны, понимаешь? Он и так от меня держится как можно дальше, я б на его месте еще и морду бы себе набил, чтобы не маячил перед глазами!  
Он остановился перевести дух. Лестер задумчиво барабанил пальцами по папке.  
\- Я почему-то больше чем уверен, что ты мне все-таки не все рассказал.  
Дэнни сжал губы. Ничего он больше не скажет.  
\- Но неважно. Я не психолог, конечно, но мне кажется, что не в набитой морде тут дело, Дэнни. Ты бы поговорил с ним.  
Дэнни почувствовал, что у него округляются глаза. И от этого доверительного «Дэнни», и от общего тона, и от советов.  
\- Кстати, вот прямо сейчас очень хороший повод, - словно не замечая, какое впечатление производят его слова, продолжал Лестер. - Телефон у него, конечно, уже отключен, коммуникатор он оставил на пульте, и я ну никак не могу сообщить ему следующее: если завтра этот дебошир появится в пределах пары километров от ЦИА, я лично выпинаю его обратно домой или к психологу. На выбор.  
Дэнни попытался возразить - только увольнения Беккеру сейчас и не хватало! Но Лестер еще не закончил.  
\- У капитана Беккера накопились отгулы. Я недавно как раз проверял - минимум пять дней. Плюс выходные - в общем, передай ему, что я жду его в среду. Желательно отдохнувшего и приведшего в норму свою расшатанную нервную систему. Если понадобится - скажи мне, я дам контакты моего личного психоаналитика, он меня не из таких депрессий выводил, выведет и Беккера. А тебе две недели на подумать, потом приходи, поговорим о твоем увольнении. Все, закончили разговор.  
Лестер хлопнул ладонью по многострадальной папке и выжидательно уставился на Дэнни.  
\- Чего сидим, Куинн? На сегодня твоя работа закончена. Адрес Беккера, я полагаю, ты знаешь. Вперед.  
Дэнни поднялся, не решаясь выходить, не задав последний вопрос.  
\- Ну? Над чем еще ты задумался?  
\- Джеймс, а если после нашей с ним беседы я решу, что мне лучше уйти завтра?  
Лестер сжал губы в тонкую черту, прежде чем ответить.  
\- Значит, уйдешь завтра. Попрощаться зайти не забудь.

Когда Дэнни подъехал к дому Беккера, начало вечереть. Солнце и так не баловало в последние дни яркими лучами - да и когда оно ими баловало - а сегодня хмурый день сменялся не менее хмурым вечером почти вообще без перехода.  
В дороге у него было время обдумать все, что произошло, и свое внезапно оформившееся решение, и слова Лестера. Да, тот был прав, поговорить нужно. И, кстати, успокоить капитана насчет ребят - они, вроде, не в обиде, Джесс обеспокоенно спрашивала, не поехать ли с ним, а Эбби сказала, что сама дура, и все понимает. Мэтт и так изначально был с Беккером согласен. Коннор, правда, дулся, но уж кто-кто, а Коннор долго злиться не умеет. Да и прав Беккер по большому счету, и Коннор это знает.  
Дверь долго не открывали. Так долго, что Дэнни уже не просто беспокоился - он был в отчаянии. Он собирался просто выбить дверь к чертям, потому что в голове бодро рисовались картинки, одна страшнее другой, и тут за дверью раздались шаги.  
\- Кто?  
Голос был определенно живой, хотя, вообще говоря, какой-нибудь писатель, любитель метафор, назвал бы его «мертвым». Но Дэнни не был писателем, он был реалистом. Раз говорит и ходит - значит, ужасы любого рода отменяются.  
\- Это я.  
Он ожидал долгого выяснения, кто такой «я», зачем, не хочу никого видеть, вали, откуда пришел, Куинн… Он ждал злости, даже ненависти, и это было бы заслужено. Да, конечно, Беккеру совсем не хочется его видеть, ему будет снова неприятно и даже больно, но Дэнни уже не мог просто так уйти. Потому что уходить надо было насовсем и навсегда, и из жизни Беккера, и из ЦИА. А уйти без подтверждения необходимости этого шага он не мог. И он ясно понимал, что уходить очень не хочет.  
Никаких выяснений не последовало. Дверь открылась. Не широко и гостеприимно, но и не щелью для более удобного послания на хрен. Просто - открылась. И Дэнни интуитивно почувствовал, что с той стороны уже никого нет. Открыл и ушел обратно в комнату. Заходи, кто хочешь, бери, что хочешь.

Он глубоко вздохнул, как перед нырком, толкнул створку и шагнул внутрь. Не глядя, захлопнул за спиной дверь. Полумрак в комнате не удивил. Почему-то казалось, что Беккеру сейчас неприятен даже этот хмурый вечерний свет с улицы. Закрытые плотно жалюзи не пропускали ни лучика, а в углу горела маленькая настольная лампа. Беккер никогда не отличался любовью к роскоши, но Дэнни не ожидал, что это будет настолько… аскетично. Комната казалась пустой, несмотря на пару кресел, телевизор, стенной шкаф, письменный стол - тот самый, на котором горела лампа, и разложенный широкий диван с неожиданно для такой строгости и чистоты раскиданной постелью. Отметил мимолетом, что открытых бутылок и стаканов не видно, слава богу. Взгляд выхватил гвозди на стене - тут что-то висело, или фотографии, или оружие. Почему-то казалось, что у Беккера должна быть коллекция старинного оружия. Ну вот оно висело, а теперь не висит.  
Дэнни чувствовал, что чего-то не хватает, помимо обстановки. Ах, да. Беккер-то сам где?  
\- Долго будешь стоять? - хрипловато спросили откуда-то из глубины комнаты.  
Он вздрогнул, потом понял - Беккер сидел в одном из кресел, развернутом к выходу спинкой.  
\- Да вот… - неопределенно ответил Дэнни, судорожно вспоминая, а что он, собственно, хотел сказать-то. Разговор начался как-то не оттуда, откуда он представлял себе, когда шел сюда.  
\- Проходи уже, - Беккер, не оборачиваясь, махнул рукой, что можно было расценить как приглашение сесть во второе кресло.  
Дэнни сделал пару шагов, и понял, что не хочет приглашение принимать. Между креслами стоял низкий овальный столик, словно стол переговоров. Последнее, что ему сейчас хотелось - еще одну преграду между ним и Беккером. Даже такую… низкую. Поэтому он сделал вид, что взмах рукой истолковал иначе, сделал еще пару шагов, обошел кресло с неподвижным хозяином и решительно плюхнулся прямо на столик прямо перед ним. Авось выдержит.  
Беккер ничего не сказал, только тихо хмыкнул. Дэнни сначала принял это за хороший знак, но почти сразу осознал ошибку - его спина загородила единственный источник света в комнате, и лицо Беккера оказалось в полной тени, не разглядишь толком выражения, только глаза блестят. Передвигаться в поисках более удачного положения было глупо, и Дэнни остался сидеть, проклиная собственную неуклюжесть и идиотскую растерянность, так внезапно навалившуюся в самый неподходящий момент.  
\- И? - заинтересованности в голосе капитана было примерно столько же, сколько света в комнате. - Меня увольняют?  
Сам не подозревая, он помог Дэнни, потому что ответ на этот вопрос тот знал.  
\- С чего бы. Лестер только сказал, что если завтра появишься, он сам тебя выпинает за пределы Центра, и что у тебя пять дней отгулов накопилось. Он их тебе все и выписал. Сразу.  
\- Круто, - кивнул Беккер и замолчал.  
\- А суббота с воскресеньем не считаются, - добавил Дэнни. - Так что у тебя неделя.  
\- Еще круче.  
Они помолчали еще пару минут, а потом Беккер снова спросил:  
\- И? - Дэнни никак не мог разглядеть его лица, и это начинало пугающе напоминать ту камеру, где он также мучительно пытался увидеть сквозь темноту, открыты ли глаза, уловить, слышно ли дыхание… - Ты пришел-то зачем?  
Голос звучал странно. Как будто Беккер не хотел знать ответ, и спрашивал потому, что надо было что-то спрашивать. Опять ты его вынуждаешь вытягивать ситуацию в одиночку, - внезапно стукнуло Дэнни, и ему стало дико стыдно, и от воспоминаний, и от того, как отчаянно боялся заговорить сейчас…  
\- Нам надо поговорить, Беккер, - быстро сказал он, не давая ни опомниться себе, ни вставить хоть слово капитану. - Мы не можем вечно делать вид, что все нормально, ничего не случилось, и все такое. Нам не нужно вывешивать плакат с подробным отчетом в Центре, но между нами мы должны все прояснить.  
Он остановился, чтобы вдохнуть, и Беккер все же перебил его:  
\- Мы все прояснили. Еще там. Разве нет?  
И вот тут Дэнни прорвало по-настоящему.  
\- Разве да! Но это не я делаю вид, что мы только знакомы! Это не я руку перестал мне подавать по утрам! Это не мне противно в мою сторону даже взглянуть лишний раз, это не я шарахаюсь от себя на три метра при встрече, и это не я разговариваю с собой по работе так, что лучше сдохнуть, чем слушать! Если тебе так противно меня видеть, слышать, говорить со мной - да я понимаю, мне бы самому было противно, - но давай ты мне это вот сейчас скажешь…  
\- И что? - снова оборвал его странный голос Беккера. - Ну вот скажу, и что?  
Дэнни словно задохнулся. Только что он сам себя распалил так, что казалось еще немного - и в драку полезть был готов, а тут словно водой ледяной окатили.  
\- Слушай, Беккер… Я тебе тогда все сказал. И я знаю, что это все моя вина. Если бы не я, ты бы там просто не оказался, даже если опустить все эти «да от меня ничего уже не зависело, не было б меня, было б что-то еще»… Я нас туда завел, Беккер. И это не исправишь. Ты всегда говорил - « правила, правила, правила»… а я плевал на них всегда. И только я во всем виноват. Так что… Я понимаю. Я… - он слегка запнулся, потому что если на то, что он сейчас скажет, Беккер ответит «давно пора» или что-то в этом роде, это будет конец. - Я был у Лестера. Он мне дал две недели на размышление, но уйти я могу хоть завтра.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Чтобы не маячить у тебя перед глазами напоминанием о кошмарах! - голос почти сорвался, пришлось заткнуться на пару мгновений.  
\- Дэнни, помнишь, мы ночевали там, около блокированной аномалии?  
Внезапность вопроса, заданного тихо, но совсем не так равнодушно, как предыдущие, пару мгновений растянула на пару минут.  
\- Ну, - только и смог он произнести в ответ, не понимая, к чему это.  
Беккер вздохнул. Тем самым вздохом, который выворачивал душу - прерывисто, как ребенок после рыданий.  
\- Это была единственная ночь, когда кошмаров не было.  
Дэнни не знал, что сказать, и тишину нарушало только их дыхание.  
\- Ты был - и их не было.  
Беккер откинулся на спинку кресла, так что даже блеск глаз теперь был не виден.  
\- Зачем ты пришел, Дэнни… Я так старался держаться подальше.  
\- Я заметил, - вырвалось у него.  
\- Говоришь, мне противно… Мне противно, да. Противно в зеркало на себя смотреть. Противно по утрам трясучку в руках унимать, хотя не пил вовсе. Противно от телефона себя оттаскивать каждый вечер, потому что хочется звать на помощь, а это так глупо… «Куинн, приезжай, спаси меня от монстра под кроватью». Потому что никто кроме тебя... - Беккер запнулся, подбирая слова, но так и не подобрал. - Да все равно ты теперь… После всего… Мне противно помнить, что ты там был, что ты видел, что…  
Он умолк, словно растерял, наконец, все оставшиеся слова, а у Дэнни медленно прояснялось в голове. Идиот. Эгоцентричный идиот.  
Да не ты ему противен, а он сам. Он же уверен, что и тебе тошно от воспоминаний, он же боится от тебя услышать все то, что сейчас сказал… Ты чем думал-то, Куинн?  
\- Беккер, - начал он, и голос все-таки сорвался. Может и хорошо, потому что он понятия не имел, что говорить дальше.  
Тошно. Конечно, тошно! От себя, от своего идиотизма, от своего бездействия, от того, что никак не мог прогнать воспоминания о тех прикосновениях, о его губах и вообще - не мог забыть, как это оказалось… приятно. Дэнни почувствовал, как его бросает одновременно в стыд и ярость, но он так ни звука и не произнес, опасаясь, что скажет что-нибудь не то.

\- Лучше не говори ничего. - Голос Беккера снова стал равнодушно омертвевшим, словно все живое он вытолкнул из себя предыдущим монологом. - Не надо. И уходить тебе из Центра не надо. Я все решил. Я сам ухожу. Рапорт завтра подам. - Он вдруг усмехнулся, блеснули зубы. - Меня заменить проще. Найдут еще одного солдафона. Нас много.  
Отрывистые фразы с тяжелыми точками в конце падали, как булыжники. Он решил. Опять сам решил все проблемы.  
\- Хрен тебе, а не рапорт, - зло сказал Дэнни, вставая на ноги. Злился он на себя, но Беккер-то этого не знал, а объяснить сейчас Дэнни ничего не мог, не хватало мыслей. - Сбежать решил, так проще?  
Беккер медленно поднялся, и Дэнни наконец разглядел его лицо. Прищуренные глаза, сжатые губы, желваки под кожей, нахмуренные брови.  
\- Мне показалось, я имею право даже сбежать, если мне хочется, - наконец произнес он, не сводя с Дэнни темного взгляда. - Я, вроде, никому тут ничего не должен.  
Злость внезапно отступила, оставив все ту же растерянность, с которой все началось. Только сейчас он знал, что сказать, хотя не был уверен, что это поможет и будет правильно понято.  
\- Ты - нет. Это я тебе должен, и гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь, - сказал он негромко, и увидел, как резко расширяются глаза Беккера. Тот хотел что-то сказать, но то ли слова не находились, то ли тоже голос подводил.

Они стояли почти вплотную, потому что расстояние между столиком и креслом было слишком маленьким, и теперь Дэнни точно знал, по запаху, что Беккер был абсолютно трезв - только ты, Куинн, спасаешься от своих монстров в выпивке, а этот мальчик встречается с ними с ясной головой. Ясной, насколько они, монстры, ему это позволяют.  
Дыхание Беккера пахло мятой и почему-то снегом. Таким пушистым рождественским снегом. Это Дэнни отметил мимолетом, зацикливаться было некогда, потому что Беккер вдруг отшатнулся, словно его толкнуло, и Дэнни пришлось его поддержать, потому что равновесие он умудрился потерять.  
\- У меня было время подумать, Дэнни! - непонятно к чему почти крикнул Беккер и снова рванулся, но как-то слабо, словно у него кончились силы. Может, так оно и было.  
\- Ты когда нормально спал последний раз? - спросил Дэнни, наконец, разворачивая Беккера лицом к свету.  
Тот зажмурился, будто тусклый свет резал ему глаза, мотнул головой, но уже не пытался вырваться.  
\- Не… не помню. Наверное, вот тогда.  
\- Две недели назад?  
Беккер криво усмехнулся, попробовал пожать плечами.  
\- Так. У врача был?  
\- У какого? - вскинулся капитан.  
\- У психиатра!!! - Дэнни в который раз был готов убить самого себя. Боялся он потревожить, не спрашивал, не подходил, не интересовался… Чего ты ждал, что этот болван сам сообразит, что с ним что-то не в порядке, что он сам за помощью обратится? Ага, обойдет всех знакомых психоаналитиков…  
\- Зачем психиатра?  
Дэнни поймал идиотский смешок, рвавшийся из горла - так испуганно прозвучал этот вопрос, как будто Беккер правда боялся, что спятил.  
А может, он и боялся. Такие монстры под кроватью за пару недель кого хочешь с ума сведут. Эта мысль обожгла, и Дэнни чуть не задохнулся. От смешка осталось только дополнительное чувство вины - хорошо еще, вслух не засмеялся. Он перехватил руками плечи Беккера, и теперь просто обнимал его, прижимая к себе, словно боясь, что тот убежит. Но Беккер не убегал, он замер, прижавшись головой к уху Дэнни и неловко опустив руки, как будто боялся задеть ими что-то.

Они стояли так довольно долго, и только когда Дэнни почувствовал, как расслабляются плечи Беккера под его ладонями, осторожно выпустил его и подтолкнул к дивану.  
\- А теперь ты ляжешь и попробуешь заснуть. А я посижу рядом, хорошо?  
Он шагнул к столу, погасил лампу и приоткрыл жалюзи - чтобы тьму наступившего, наконец, настоящего вечера рассеял свет уличного фонаря под окном. Потом ему даже удалось заставить Беккера лечь, не раздеваясь - помогать не решился, а самому Беккеру явно было все равно, - сам набросил на него легкое одеяло. И как он только не мерзнет под таким?  
\- Иди домой, Куинн, - вдруг совсем не сонно сказал Беккер от подушки. - Пожалуйста.  
\- Еще чего. А кто будет гнать монстров из-под дивана?  
Когда Беккер засмеялся, Дэнни сначала подумал, что, слава богу, удалось нормально пошутить, а спустя полминуты осознал, что ошибся.  
Это было похоже на ту ужасную истерику в камере, только сейчас они были в безопасности, рукав рубашки, в который утыкалось лицо Беккера, подозрительно вымок, а волосы его пахли каким-то незнакомым, но приятным ароматом, и гладить его вздрагивающие плечи можно было без опаски что-то повредить, а вот говорить лучше бы не надо вовсе, успеется…

Спустя какое-то время Дэнни осознал, что они уже оба лежат на широком разложенном диване, Беккер вцепился в него мертвой хваткой, а он сам все также обнимает плечи капитана, и его губы неосознанно скользят по темным волосам, словно впитывая этот приятный, незнакомый, но уже такой родной запах. Беккер не шевелился, но Дэнни знал, что он не в отключке и не спит. Просто знал и все. Слишком крепко сжаты пальцы, слишком неровное дыхание. Слишком неподвижен.  
Он тоже замер и осторожно отодвинулся. Вздрогнул, встретив взгляд почти черных от окружающей их темноты глаз, вздрогнул - потому что вдруг живо в памяти всплыл тот ореховый отчаянный взгляд снизу вверх. Монстры под диваном зашевелились, и по изменившемуся внезапно лицу Беккера Дэнни понял, что это шевеление ощутил не только он.  
Не давая себе опомниться, он выпустил плечо Беккера и коснулся ладонью его лица, провел по начавшей колоться щетиной щеке - это было странно, потому что иначе как гладко выбритым в этой, нормальной жизни, он Беккера не помнил, а в той, ненормальной, ему было не до ощущений под ладонью. Он словно хотел стереть все глупости и страхи, которые прятались под этим вроде как жестким взглядом и колючей застывшей щекой, а заодно следы слез, потому что они на этом лице были совсем чужеродными, им тут не место, не здесь, не сейчас.  
\- Не надо, - вдруг попросил Беккер, отцепляясь от Дэнни и делая попытку отстраниться.  
\- Не надо что? - Дэнни перевел ладонь выше, зарываясь пальцами в спутанные шелковистые пряди волос.  
Беккер закрыл глаза, не отвечая, и Дэнни понял, что в разрешении конфликта между стойким оловянным солдатиком и живым Беккером, загнанным одиночеством в собственных кошмарах, солдатик проиграл.  
А еще он понял, что этого всего недостаточно. Слова кончились, но Беккер не ребенок, чтобы успокоиться от поглаживаний по голове, да и не коленка разбитая его беспокоила сейчас.  
\- Жаль, что ты не психиатр, да? - словно отзываясь на его мысли, тихо сказал Беккер, все так же, не открывая глаз. - Был бы ты психиатр, я бы тебе много интересного рассказал… а потом ты бы меня упрятал, куда надо.  
\- Почему? - вопрос вырвался раньше, чем Дэнни подумал, что задавать его не стоило.  
\- Потому что я все равно никогда не забуду, что я там делал. Потому что я каждую ночь, как только глаза закрываю, снова там. Потому что… Там было хреново, Дэнни. Но когда я… я был… был с тобой, хреново не было. Ты тогда сказал…  
\- Заткнись, Беккер!  
Его рука дрогнула, но только чтобы скользнуть на затылок этого идиота и прижать его лбом к своему плечу, заставив умолкнуть.  
\- Я много чего тогда сказал, и не всему надо было верить, а еще я просил тебя никогда не пытаться понять, что там было, кому что понравилось.  
\- А чему… верить?  
Сказанное глухо в его плечо было почти не слышно, но сейчас Дэнни, казалось, слушал этот голос всей кожей.  
Тому, что ты упертый дурак, что ты не должен был тогда этого делать, но не потому, почему думаешь ты, а потому, что я этого никогда не стоил, тому, что я за тебя убью, тому, что я тебя люблю, упрямый глупый мальчишка, тому, что у меня нет никого ближе тебя.  
На этот раз, для разнообразия, нести все это вслух Дэнни не стал.  
Раз это так много значит для тебя, раз тебе кажется, что то, что ты сделал, внезапно разнесло нас на разные берега, и обратно я тебя никак не перетяну, значит, я сам к тебе переплыву…

Заставить Беккера снова поднять голову было сложновато, но он справился. Скользнуть губами по смешно торчащей сбившейся челке, осторожно коснуться лба, тонкого белого шрама на левой брови, закрывшихся под его дыханием ресниц, слегка еще влажной чуть колючей щеки, мягко задеть плотно сжатые и удивленно раскрывшиеся от этого касания губы… или не удивленно - проверять некогда. Пока Беккер не опомнился, опуститься ниже, к расстегнутой почти до пояса рубашке - Беккер почти никогда не появлялся в рубашке, и сейчас эта непривычность подействовала странно, но к своим ощущениям Дэнни не прислушивался - ловил реакцию… Поймал - когда прижался губами к удивительно нежной теплой коже под темными волосками на груди, вдруг почувствовал странное движение, макушки коснулось сбивчивое дыхание, и вдруг он понял, что вот это невесомое, непонятное, горячее - это был такой же вот торопливый осторожный поцелуй.  
Против ожиданий, сопротивления не было, хотя, конечно, Беккер уже осознал его намерения. Да и глупо было бы сопротивляться после всего, что они тут наговорили и наделали. Вдвойне глупо, потому что вот уж что-что, а это напряжение Беккеру точно надо было снять - с таким стояком хрен заснешь… Анализировать происхождение этого физиологического явления на данный момент Дэнни не стал, потому что это было неважно.

Только вот сейчас, ощущая языком, губами, руками, казалось - всем существом - каждое движение, каждое сокращение малейшей мышцы этого молодого сильного тела, ловя то и дело прокатывающуюся по нему дрожь, слушая участившееся прерывистое дыхание, впитывая этот вкус, запах - только сейчас он понял, что это действительно «не хреново». Он опасался, что будет неприятно, что придется делать усилие, чтобы Беккер не понял, но вместо этого было ощущение восторга - и от этих ощущений, и от того, что вот сейчас Беккер точно не вырывается, не выдумывает, не опасается, что ему хорошо, что эти полустоны-полувздохи вызывает он, Дэнни, его губы, его язык, и что вот сейчас, вот еще немного… Никогда не думал, что это может так заводить его самого.  
Он почувствовал, что еще пара движений, и все, успел даже пожалеть о том, что так быстро, когда Беккер вдруг все-таки рванулся, словно его что-то подстегнуло, и каким-то шестым чувством, внезапно открывшейся телепатией Дэнни осознал - что именно, и не выпустил, не позволил вырваться, поймал ртом тягучую, чуть солоноватую струю, чуть не захлебнувшись, что оказалось менее приятно, чем весь процесс, но оно того стоило.

В некотором роде это было кстати - малость неприятных ощущений в этот момент, потому что перспектива кончить, не раздеваясь, Дэнни не очень прельщала.  
\- Не знаю, что круче - кончать самому или чувствовать, как это делаешь ты, - все еще плохо соображая, сказал он вслух, как только смог отдышаться.  
\- Зачем ты так… - а вот Беккеру отдышаться оказалось труднее.  
Дэнни набросил на него одеяло, скользнул обратно на подушки, лег на спину и постарался выровнять дыхание.  
\- Затем.  
\- Тебе не надо было…  
\- Надо. Во-первых, это жутко неприятно, когда вот так, на взлете останавливаешься, по себе знаю.  
\- Я вообще, а не только… - окончательно смутился Беккер.  
\- А во-вторых, я так хотел.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Затем, чтобы тебе не было неприятно. Я никогда не сделаю тебе неприятно. Пока это зависит от меня.  
Было еще одно, и Беккер об этом знал. Но некоторые вещи лучше озвучивать, хватит уже молчанки.  
\- А еще просто потому, что ты тогда это сделал до конца. Было бы неспортивно отставать.  
\- Дурак, что ли?  
Дэнни засмеялся, впервые за эти две недели от души. Потому что голос Беккера наконец звучал как всегда.  
\- Беккер, ты упрямый осел. И скажи, что тебе не понравилось.  
Ему самому, как ни странно, понравилось гораздо больше, чем он ожидал, и сейчас нестерпимо хотелось встать и выйти в ванную комнату, потому что его собственное возбуждение, о происхождении которого он тоже решил не задумываться, никуда не делось, но мысль о том, чтобы оставить Беккера сейчас, была невыносима, проще было перетерпеть.  
Тот помолчал, потом осторожно повернулся на бок, положил руку на сложенные на животе ладони Дэнни, уткнулся лбом в его плечо и тихо выдохнул:  
\- Не скажу.  
Пальцы слегка сжали его запястье и выпустили, и Дэнни слишком поздно сообразил, что выпустил его Беккер только для того, чтобы опустить руку ниже. Хотел поймать, остановить… но такое же тихое, выдохнутое в плечо «Пожалуйста» заставило задержать дыхание и дальше просто ощущать каждое прикосновение этих пальцев, то и дело обмирая то от восторга, то от смущения, хотя казалось бы, чего уже ему-то смущаться. Единственное, чего он Беккеру не позволил - удержал его, когда тот попытался оторваться от его плеча и помочь руке губами. Нет уж, вот с Беккера этих оральных игр точно хватит.  
Руки его вполне было достаточно, чтобы через какие-то мгновения все закончилось одним из самых ярких оргазмов, которые Дэнни когда-нибудь испытывал.

Некоторое время они лежали неподвижно, а потом Беккер шевельнулся, словно хотел отодвинуться, но Дэнни не отпустил. Лежать так вот рядом, ощущая тепло друг друга, слушая двойное дыхание, постепенно выравнивающееся, было невыразимо приятно, и Дэнни собирался ловить эти ощущения так долго, как это будет возможно. До утра, как минимум.  
И когда Дэнни решил, что Беккер уже заснул, судя по расслабленной неподвижности и почти неслышным вдохам и выдохам, тот вдруг сказал сонно:  
\- Ты только не уходи…  
Монстры из-под дивана давно испарились, но уходить Дэнни и не собирался. Он протянул руку в темноте, коснулся тыльной стороной пальцев колкой щеки и отозвался, сам удивляясь, как ласково звучит голос:  
\- Куда ж я денусь.  
Беккер не отозвался, явно уже спал, а Дэнни подумал, что после всех этих страстей он сам утром тупо не проснется. Поэтому, стараясь не разбудить так и не отодвинувшегося Беккера, достал телефон и набрал лаконичную смску Лестеру: «Провел кэпу психотерапию, завтра не выйду». Ответная смс не заставила себя ждать: «Говорят, рассол помогает. Жду в среду. Обоих». Дэнни не выдержал и неслышно рассмеялся. Лестер в своем репертуаре.

Среда - это хорошо. Это почти неделя отпуска. Им с Беккером пригодится. Надо еще выяснить, что этот чудик со стен поснимал, и обратно повесить. Это же не на пять минут работы…


End file.
